The present invention relates to a successive comparison type analog-to-digital (AD) converter having a successive comparing circuit which is implemented by two successive comparators, and thereby achieving a parallel two sequence AD conversion capability while adapting itself to another conversion system at the same time as needed.
Many of modern audio systems have a digital reverberation system or similar system in which two AD converters are built. AD converters available today are more expensive than digital-to-analog (DA) converters, so that an audio system implemented by such AD converters is expensive also.